in the forest
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: Link is leading Zelda to a safe house after the princess heard rumours someone was going to kidnap her. an accident causes them to think about their feelings for eachother, but a sudden attack might tear them apart before any real conclusions are reached.
1. Chapter 1

**My first legend of Zelda fic. Go me.**

**I don't own the legend of Zelda.**

--

Link yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that night and slapped himself awake. If he fell asleep while he was guarding Zelda and the enemy attacked...Well, he just didn't want that sentence finished. He looked up at the starry sky. They had been trekking through this damn forest for almost two days; Zelda's king father had received word someone wanted to kidnap the princess and it was Link's job to get her to a safe place on the other side of these woods and he hadn't slept for the past night and a half. Suddenly, he felt his eyes drooping. He slapped himself and got off the ground, determined to protect the beautiful princess.

'Come on, Link,' He said to himself, pacing back and forth, 'you can sleep when we get to the safe house tomorrow….'

'Link?'

Link looked around in surprise, drawing his sword from reflex. Zelda stood with her head poking out of the tent looking concerned.

'Oh, it's you princess,' He gave a tired smile, re-sheathing his sword, 'sorry, thought you were…Never mind…'

The hylian yawned again and walked closer to the princess.

'So is something wrong, Princess? It's really late…'

Zelda smiled and looked up at him.

'I was going to say the same thing; don't tell me you've been up all night keeping watch.'

Link shrugged guiltily, a small smile on his face.

'Did you stay up all last night too?'

'Yes, I have to protect you, Princess.'

'Well how are you going to protect me if you're so sleepy you can't see your own hand in front of your face?'

Link blinked, unable to answer, and suddenly let out another yawn.

'Ok, that's it, go inside, I'll keep watch and wake you if there's trouble.'

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tent. Link was so tired he couldn't physically refuse.

'No, princess, you don't need to….'

Zelda rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the mattress, then walked to the front of the tent.

'Get some sleep, ok? Goodnight Link...'

She smiled brightly and went outside. Link lay, there, confused as to what just happened. His brain was telling him to get up and protect the princess, but his body desperately wanted sleep and was telling him so. Eventually his body won and he was out like a light.

--

**Zelda looked up at the sky. The sun was almost directly in the center of the blue.**

She got up, dusted off her skirt and went into the tent where Link was sleeping. He lay on his side, his longish dirty blond hair fallen over his face. Zelda smiled, bent down and tucked Link's hair behind his pointed ears. The seventeen year old made a small groaning sound and shifted onto his back.

Zelda looked at his face; He always looked kind of stressed when he was awake, but he looked calmer and a little happy now, he almost appeared to be smiling.

'God, he's cute when he sleeps,' she thought fondly.

After a moment of looking at him, she reached out and shook his shoulder.

'Link, wake up, we need to go now if we want to make it before dark.'

Link groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

'No,' He muttered sleepily, forgetting where he was, 'five more minutes…'

Zelda giggled and pulled the blanket down to his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Zelda's eyes shot open. He sat bolt upright, hand pressed to his cheek and face going red.

'P-princess…?'

'Sorry, I couldn't resist. Are you awake now?'

Link looked at her with surprised wide eyes for a moment, then nodded and stood up, picking his hat up off the ground.

'Let's take down the tent so we can get going…'

He then walked out of the tent, a strange look on his face. Zelda looked after him, concerned, wondering if she had done something wrong, then chased after him.

'Uh, Link?" She said cautiously, 'Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry I kissed you, I should have known it would make you uncomfortable.'

Link was silent for a moment before he replied.

'That's not it…'

'Then what?'

More silence. Then, Link suddenly turned around, seized the princess' shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Zelda stiffened and made a surprised noise, blushing, and Link pulled away, smiling nervously.

'Well, let's get started on this tent.'

--

**Oh my god that was a complete crap story. Oh well, review and stuff…if i get enough i might decide to continue this.**

**Authors note: sorry if the storyline didn't seem right, just note I've only played one of the Zelda games and do not know much about the franchise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, been a while since the first chapter, but here's the second at last.**

**I don't own Zelda.**

**--**

**As Link led Zelda through the forest, she lagged a few meters behind, wondering if she should say something about the kiss.** She felt it would be in bad taste to bring it up, however, seeing as how even though Link was the one who did it he hadn't said a word, acting like he had never done it. But still, she had really enjoyed the kiss, despite her surprise, and wondered why the hero had done it, whether it was out of feelings or obligation. After all, after she had kissed him on the cheek, maybe there had been some kind of misunderstanding.

She sighed and placed her hand on her heart. She really was in love with Link, and the very thought of him set her heart racing at a hundred kilometers an hour.

'Princess Zelda?'

Zelda looked up in surprise. Link was looking at her quizzically.

'Um, yes Link?'

'Is something wrong? You're sighing an awful lot and you're face is red.'

Zelda stopped, as did Link.

'I'm fine,' The princess smiled, 'I was just wondering how long it was to the safe house.'

'Well I know this area well; my home village is nearby, I'd say we have another hour of walking, give or take.'

'Oh…Ok…'

Link looked concerned by her out of character quietness.

'Are you sure you're alright? If you're tired we can rest for a while, or I can carry you.'

Zelda went bright red and shook her head, her long blonde hair dancing.

'No thank you, 'I'll be fine, though I'm more concerned for you; did you get enough sleep last night?'

Link smiled tiredly and nodded. He then turned and continued walking; listening to the crunching steps of the two of them walking on fallen branches, twigs and leaves. He stifled a yawn and stared ahead. It was a sunny day, though the light that filtered through the trees was a very small amount, casting the forest in a beautiful twilight. He sighed and thought about when he'd kissed the princess, and felt his face burn. He'd been half-asleep at the time, but clearly remembered every detail; her surprised expression, the coolness of her lips, the deep blue of her eyes he had finally seen up close…

He mentally shook himself. It wasn't right for him to be thinking about the princess like that, she was a princess after all, and he was just a farm boy who just happened to save her life every now and then, and now he was to take her to a safe house. He sighed and wiped the tiredness from his eyes. He was still tired from staying up for all that time, and as soon he got to the house, he was going to go to sleep, then when he next woke up he would go home, and absolutely not tell the princess how he really felt about her, no matter what.

Suddenly, something flashed through the trees. He stopped, and the princess collided with his back.

'Link? What-'

'Don't move,' He hissed, 'There's something following us.'

Zelda gasped and looked around fearfully. Link placed his hand on the hilt of his sword cautiously, casting his gaze through the trees. As far as he could see and hear, there wasn't anything out there, but something about the silence mad him even more suspicious.

'Come on…' He hissed in an undertone, 'Where are you?'

They stood there for a few more seconds, and then suddenly, there was a whistling sound from behind. Link cried in surprise and knocked Zelda to the ground, and winced in pain as several of them stuck into his back. He carefully reached behind him; made sure they weren't in any place bad and pulled them out. He then jumped up to see several goblin-like creatures coming at him with swords. He ran for the nearest one, blocked its attempt at be-heading him and stuck it through the chest. It screamed and exploded in a puff of black wispy smoke. Link then proceeded to attack the remaining two, and they died the same way. The battle was over in minutes.

He doubled over, panting and feeling the stinging wounds on his back. Zelda jumped up and rushed to him, looking concerned.

'Link! Are you-'

'I'm fine…That was an easy battle….' 'A little too easy,' He added mentally.

'Are there anymore?' She asked, looking around.

'I don't think so,' Link said, straightening up and putting his sword back in the scabbard, 'but if there are they were most likely scared off. We'd better keep moving just in case.'

Zelda nodded and they both started to walk quickly. Zelda stared up at Link's back. His tunic was ripped and bloody. She was about to mention it when Link suddenly cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Zelda gasped and rushed forward, got to her knees and bent over Link's shaking form. She lifted up the back of his shirt to look at his wound. It wasn't bleeding that badly, but the area around the arrow holes were a strange blue color. She touched the skin and winced as the coldness of the skin burned her fingers slightly. She looked around for the arrows, growing suspicious, and spotted the sticks 

lying a few meters away. She got up and looked at them. The grass around the heads were smoking and smoldering, and there was a funny smelling liquid on it.

'Poison!?'

--

**Yup, a really lame cliffhanger and a bit of fluff, oh well, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Zelda or anything related. I wish I did, though, cos then id be rich.**

--

**Zelda pulled Link's shirt off with a small grunt of effort and ripped off the edge of her skirt to make a bandage.**

'Hope you don't mind pink,' She mumbled as she winded it around his torso.

After finishing, she turned him on his back carefully and shook him gently. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes halfway.

'Link?' She said, bending over him. 'Can you move?'

In answer, Link braced his hands against the forest floor and slowly pushed himself up, his handsome face contorting with pain.

'A little…wha…what happened?'

'Those arrows that hit you were poisoned,' Zelda said seriously, putting her arm around him to help him sit up, 'but I don't know what kind, I've never seen it before.'

'Show me,' Link commanded.

Zelda nodded, crawled over to where the arrows lay in the torched grass and passed them to the hero. He looked at them up close, looking thoughtful, and smelt them. He grimaced and clamped his hand over his nose.

'Ugh, Goblin blood mixed with dark magic, this stuff is really bad….'

'Well is there an antidote?'

'Yeah,' Link nodded, 'All forest healers are required to have some, but I'm not sure where….'

Suddenly, Link's eyes shut and he fell limp in Zelda's arms. Zelda called out for him, but he remained still. She checked his vital signs; He was breathing, but it was very shallow, and his heartbeat was very faint.

'Dammit,' she muttered, looking around for anything that was of use. She then looked through the magic bag that Link kept at his side (you know? The bottomless one that he keeps all those magical items like sticks and rubies in?) And found a map. She unfolded it and scanned across the crumpled parchment. After a moment, she spotted where they were, and then traced along to the nearest forest healer. Deciding it would be quicker if she went alone; she dragged Links heavy body over to a large bush and hid him under it. She bent down close to his ear.

'I'll be back soon Link,' she said with as much confidence as she could muster, 'So stay safe, ok?'

Link lay still on the ground. Zelda looked at him for a few moments, brushing his blond hair from his face, then grabbed the map, turned and ran as fast as she could, praying he would be ok.

--

**Link groaned and opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling**. He wasn't sure how he got from the forest to a house, but he was alive so the princess had something to do with it.

'Oh, awake are we?'

Link almost cried out in surprise. He attempted to sit up in order to see who had spoken, but his back gave such painful screams of protest he fell back limp against the pillow.

Someone sighed in exasperation and a boy a few years younger then him with dark red hair walked into view.

'I wouldn't move too much for a few days, you came pretty damn close to dying and it's going to be a while before we can fully get the poison out of your system.'

The boy then smiled and held out his hand cheerfully.

'Hi, I'm Kendrick, I'm a healer here.'

Link smiled and shook his extended hand.

'I'm Link, is Zelda here?'

'Zelda?' Kendrick said, surprised and looking thoughtful, 'Hm… Oh, you must mean that blond girl that told us you were out here, Uh, well, she was fretting about you to much, So we gave her something to put her to sleep.'

For a moment, Link looked a little alarmed, so the boy held of his hands defensively.

'H-hey! Don't worry about your girlfriend, she'll be up soon, it wasn't very strong. How about I go see if she's awake?'

Link smiled.

'Would you please? And she's not my girlfriend.'

'Oh, sister then?'

'No, she's not; she's just someone I've been asked to guard for a while.'

'Oh,' Kendrick grinned, 'You must be a pretty good guard then, by the way she was acting…'

The kid left. Link sighed and pushed himself into sitting position carefully so as not to aggravate his back. The hyrulian closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how long it would take to heal. Goblin blood with dark spells cast on it was a pretty toxic mix, he could be trapped here for days or weeks, depending on how much dark magic was used, and Zelda was still unsafe here. He'd have to send a message to the king to send another guard…

He sighed again. He really didn't like the idea of another guy taking care of her.

'Link!'

Link looked around to see Zelda rushing into the room and throwing her arms around him. He cried out in surprise and pain as the force knocked them both onto the bed.

'OW!' Link exclaimed, blushing, 'Uh, sorry princess, but could you please not do that? I'm in a lot of pain…'

Zelda hurriedly let go and blushed as they both sat up.

'I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're ok…But the boy said you would need to stay here for a few days?'

'Yeah,' Link nodded, 'I think you should get another guard to take you the rest of the way. It's only a couple of hours but a lot could happen to you in that time.'

Zelda looked surprised for a moment, and then stared at her hands in her lap, shaking her head.

'Um…no…I couldn't go on knowing you were here sick…and I don't want another guard…'

'Well why not? There are heaps better at it then me, you'd be-'

Zelda shook her head again, silencing Link. She was acting strangely. Before he could voice his concerns, however, a healer appeared at the door to give Link some medicine. Zelda excused herself and rushed from the room.

--

**Ok, review plz, any ideas for the story are encouraged please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Zelda. To the fortunate sods who do…damn you.**

--

**As Link was not permitted to move around much, he ate all his meals in bed.** He accepted this for the first lunch of his stay in the healers place, but by dinner time he was bored with sleeping and wanted to get up for a while. When Zelda brought in his tray of food, he voiced this to her. She giggled and smiled at him.

'What's so funny?' Link said, annoyed, folding his arms over his chest, 'I hate being stuck here. It's too…comfortable. I prefer doing everything myself, making my own food, sleeping in mud…'

'Now Link,' Zelda said, placing her hand on his shoulder, 'You shouldn't complain, you're sick, and these people are trying to help. The poison isn't gone yet and moving around a lot will make it increase and spread.'

'I know,' Link sighed, 'and I'm grateful to them, but I'm just not used to being taken care of…'

'Well just rough it for a little while...Besides,' The princess added with another giggle, 'As one who has tasted your cooking, I really don't see how this is a bad thing.'

Link tried to look upset at that insult, but he couldn't help the small smile that formed of its own accord. He sighed.

'I guess its ok then….' He grinned. Then added in his mind; 'At least I get to spend more time with you this way...'

Zelda looked satisfied she'd tamed him for the meantime and handed him the tray of food. His face brightened and started to shovel it in at an amazing speed. She thought about what he said, then reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead. He froze, surprised by her cool touch, a light blush creeping across his face.

'Uh…Princess?'

'Your fever is down,' Zelda stated, taking her hand away. 'If it's gone by tomorrow, I'll talk to the healers about letting you get up for a little while…But only a while! I don't want my favorite hero dying before he's even eighteen.'

Link smiled brightly. He sat up carefully and pulled the princess into a hug, being cautious not to tip the tray on his lap.

'Thanks princess, you're a good person.'

Zelda blushed and pried herself from his grip.

'I just want you to get better, Link…'

Link nodded and started to eat again. Zelda sat in silence until he'd finished, then took the empty bowl and tray, said goodnight and left for the kitchen to help with the dishwashing. While she stood there, the healer drying the plates and putting them away smiled at her.

'So how's the patient?'

'He's getting better…' Zelda answered politely, 'Thanks to everyone here.'

'Hm, It's fairly unusual for a person to be better after the dose of poison he received...I think you might have more to do with his speedy recovery then any of our medicine.'

'What?' Zelda looked up in surprise, confused, 'What do you mean?'

'Only forty-nine percent of wellness is in the body, the rest is in your mind and heart. I imagine it's your love that makes him want to get better so fast.'

Zelda went bright red, and stared open-mouthed at the woman. The woman smiled, and put the last of the dishes in the cupboard. She then curtsied and walked away. Zelda stood there for a moment in shock, then slowly walked back to her room.

--

**Zelda lay on her bed, curled up under her blanket, staring out the window at the purple-ish night sky.**

That woman had somehow figured out she loved Link, but why had she acted like Link shared those feelings? Link wasn't really that kind of person, to fall in love, let alone with a princess that he had been hired to guard…But then again….He wasn't doing it for money…No, he would never accept money….Then why had he kissed her? And what was that hug at dinner? And why was he getting better so fast?

Unable to come to a conclusion, she groaned in exasperation and rolled over; slamming her pillow over her head like blocking the room would make all her troubles disappear.

--

**Link was woken by a cool hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes. Princess Zelda smiled nervously at him and took her hand away.**

'Sorry I woke you,' she said, looking away, 'I was just checking to see if you were any better…'

'It's ok,' Link grinned, yawning as he sat up. He then wiped the tiredness from his eyes and looked at the princess expectantly.

'So, uh, is my fever down?'

The princess nodded. Link's face lit up.

'Can we go now?! Please?'

The princess sighed in mock exasperation and smiled.

'Yes, you are allowed to go for a short walk around the property, I thought we could have breakfast outside…?'

Link nodded and kicked the blankets off as he jumped up. He quickly walked over to the chair where his clothes were slung over and started to unbutton his pajama shirt. He suddenly stopped and looked at the princess sheepishly, blushing.

'Uh, could I get changed?'

Zelda went bright red, not realizing she had been watching, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

--

**It was really beautiful outside of the healer's home; it was set on top of a hill, with the forest around the bottom, and a stream running on the outskirts, a little gazebo near it.** Zelda led Link down the hill, though it took a little while as he was still weak, and they sat on the bench in the gazebo. Zelda opened the picnic basket she had brought and got out a sandwich plate. Link thanked her and tore into them. The princess giggled, taking his gusto as a compliment of her chef skills and began eating also.

'Um,' Zelda said nervously after a few minutes, 'Link?'

'Yes, princess?'

'Do you…Do you like me?'

'Of course I like you,' Link smiled, 'You're a very good person.'

'N-no…' Zelda blushed deeply, staring at her hands in her lap, 'I meant…Do you have any romantic feelings for me?'

Link almost choked on his food. He coughed and spluttered for a moment, then managed to draw breath and swallowed.

'Are you ok?' Zelda asked as Link panted.

'I'm fine….Um, feelings? Well….Does it matter if I do?' Link asked with a fake smile, going red, 'If I did it wouldn't really change anything, you're a princess, I'm some kid from a farm, chances are I'll never see you again after I take you to the safe house. Anyway, I'm all done with the food; you want to head back up?'

Without waiting for an answer, Link pushed himself up and started walking up the hill as fast as he could.

'Damn it,' He thought to himself, feeling panicked, 'How did she figure it out? Oh man I should never have kissed her!'

Back at the gazebo, Zelda sighed and started to stand up. She thought so…

--

**Yup, crappy chapter I know, bear with me, ok? And please review quick-smart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I am on fire! This is the third or fourth fic I've updated today and I'm pretty goddamn exhausted. Oh well, heres the long-awaited Zelda update. Its also the last chapter.**

**I don't own Zelda.**

**--**

**The next day, Zelda slept in, tired as she had stayed up all night feeling sorry for herself after being practically rejected by Link. When she finally woke up and got dressed, it was lunch time, and was surprised to see Link sitting at a table, fully dressed and eating. He looked up at her and smiled.**

'Hi, princess! I'm glad you're awake, I was getting worried!'

Zelda blushed at this and smiled innocently.

'Well, the bed was so comfy I lost track of time,' She lied, 'And should you be up?'

'The healer says I'm all better, so I was thinking we could go after you ate?'

Zelda was caught off guard, shocked she and Link would have to separate so soon. It must have shown on her face because Link the tilted his head at her, looking concerned.

'Zelda? You ok?'

'Y-yes, I'm fine; um…I'm just hungry.'

'Ok,' Link grinned, getting up, 'I'll go get you lunch then we can pack.'

Before the princess could protest, the Hylian rushed off to the kitchen. She sat down and sighed. This could be the last day she spent with Link.

--

**Soon enough, Zelda found herself and Link trekking through the forest, Link announcing they were halfway there. She sighed sadly and stared at her feet. Link briefly glanced back at her, concerned. **Princess Zelda had been acting strange for a while now, ever since he had kissed her. And she had gotten even stranger after yesterday when she asked if he liked her…Wait. Was she upset that he hadn't confessed to her?

Link stopped to ponder this. Zelda, not seeing where she was going, collided into his back. Link blinked in surprise and turned to face her.

'Link? Why did you stop? Did you hear something?'

Unable to think of an excise, Link nodded, turned and continued walking.

'Yes,' He lied, walking ahead, 'But don't worry, it was just a rabbit.'

Zelda paused; staring at his retreating back, then sighed and followed him. Something was off…

She ran to catch up to him, eager to talk to him before they had to part, and just as she reached his side, she felt the ground crumble away beneath her feet. She screamed, and Link turned in time to see her falling down a dark hole. He cried out in horror, dove to his stomach and grabbed her wrist with his hands, halting her decent. The princess looked below her and whimpered, unable to see the bottom of the hole.

'Don't look down princess!' Link cried, gripping her wrist with both hands now, 'Just look at me, Ok?'

Zelda looked up into his clear eyes and her fear melted away. He was smiling confidently. She nodded, smiling back, and Link started to haul her up. Zelda gripped the edge of the haul, assisting Link, and she was dragged back to solid ground. Zelda lay on the grass, panting. Zelda crawled over to her and looked down at her with a concerned face.

'Are you ok, Zelda? Are you hurt?'

'N-no…' Zelda smiled and sat up, 'But I have to ask; what was that hole doing there? It was covered by leaves and twigs and grass.'

'It's a monster trap, forest dwellers dig holes and cover them and wait until things like goblins fall into them, then kill them without getting hurt. I'm sorry, I didn't see it. I-'

He gasped in surprise as Zelda leaned forward and hugged him, burying her face in his tunic. His eyes widened, but he smiled and put his arms around her.

'Sorry,' Zelda mumbled.

'It's ok…You were scared.'

Zelda broke away and looked up at him.

'It's not that. Link…When you take me to the safe house…I don't want you to leave!'

She hugged him more tightly, pressing herself against his chest as though scared of letting him go. Link went bright red.

'Uh-h, you do-don't? But…'

'I know it's selfish of me cos you have your own life and you probably don't feel the same, but I just know when you leave my heart is going to break, particularly if you leave without knowing I loved you.'

Link's eyes almost popped out of his head. His face burned painfully, but before he could say anything Zelda had her arms around his neck and she pulled him into a quick kiss. Once she pulled away, she looked up at him nervously, blushing.

'Well, that's how I feel…'

Link blinked in surprise, trying to understand what had happened exactly. Then something in his brain clunked into place and he grinned at her.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you, so long as you want me there….I feel the same about you, Zelda, as you do about me.'

Zelda looked shocked, and then smiled. She leaned her head against his chest, and he put his arms arms around. They closed their eyes, savoring the warmth of each others body, and knew they would never part again. Not ever.

**--**

**Yeah, bad ending, I know. Oh well, review. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
